lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Stick
~Hell Stick~ It's a normal day in Kinkuru, Beatrice and Daniel got their things and go into the hotel room, Their Mom and Dad comming in and ask if they have everything. - OMG! I FORGOTTEN MY GAME BOY! Daniel Screamed all over the hotel. - And you suppose to be my big brother? Beatrice Said. - Then im sorry! - OK Kids, now it's time to go out to the park! Dad Said - Shut Up Fucktard! Daniel Said, Im not a little kid anymore! - What's with you now? - Um, Nothing. Daniel runned to the backyard and eated his Ice cream. At 11 AM. It was really hot outside, Beatrice was going to go to the shopping center and buy some clothes. - OH, I LOVE TO HAVE THIS! Beatrice LOVED creepypasta so she buyed a t-shirt with Slender man on it. Then Beatrice was done she was about to go out of the shopping center until she sawed a guy comming near her, then the guy said. - Well, well, who do we have here? - Do i now you? Beatrice was about to run away from him but the guy stopped her. - You don't now me, But i now your name is Beatrice! The guy said. - HOW DO YOU NOW THAT?!? - I now your mom, Marie. - ... Beatrice was really shocked and asked what he wanted! - I wondered if you want to buy this doll, it's named Sussane but i don't now if you want it... Beatrice thinked the doll was really scary becouse it was covered with fake blood and it was grey and the face was gone, and she had horns! Beatrice desided to buy it before the Shopping Centrum closed. She payed 20$ and runned away with the doll in her arms. When she came hom the clock was 2 PM, OMG! Everyone already sleep! Beatrice goes to her bed and falled asleep really fast... ~Dream Land~ She's sawed a horse really far away from her, she was about to run to it but when she run she notised that she's didn't moved. She sawed a mirror and looked in it, She looked like....like......like.....Sussane! She did'nt have a face and haved horns! She died. She's up at 4 PM and looked at her doll but when she notised none was home. Then she herd a crying sound in the bathroom, she gotted whery scared but she's was going out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, there was Daniel, About to take suicide, He's face was ruined, in the bathtub their parents was, dead. Beatrice was about to make a run for it but then she sawed Sussane, holding a nife. ''- My... Name.... is.... Sussane.... And....Im....The......Hell Stick!'' That was the last thing Beatrice heard before she was stabbed by her brother Daniel. ''- Na...na....na lale.'' Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious